Jay Sonenclair
Name: Jay Sonenclair District: 8 Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5'9 Personality: Jay is quiet and prefers to keep to himself, making him more of a loner than a sociable person. After his mother's death a few years ago, he hasn't really gone far beyond the area around his house. The only reason he has to leave the comfort of his empty home is to go out and buy some food with the little money that he has. He's misunderstood and often gets angry over the smallest things, but if he trusts you enough, he'll return to his normal self, how he was before his story became twisted and dark; sweet, friendly, and understanding. Appearance: Jay has messy, chin-length dark brown hair and mysterious golden eyes, always either a bit cold or distracted. He has a very light tan and looks to be rather weak and frail. However, his fierce dark eyebrows painting a determined expression on his face and his long, agile legs make up for it, and he isn't exactly known throughout his district as useless, even though he comes from the poorest part. Weapons: Jay hasn't had experience with most weapons; however, he learns that he's pretty good with 'knives '''during training, either slashing them out at his enemy or throwing them from a far distance. He can also use a '''dagger '- even though it's small, he says it can also be one of the most deadliest of weapons. Backstory: Jay was born as an only child to two loving parents on the outskirts of District 8. Although they were poor, his parents did their best to take good care of him and he was very happy during his younger years. Once he was old enough, his parents had to go back to their jobs in order to earn enough money to keep themselves fed. His mother didn't want Jay at the house alone, as he was still young at seven years old, and she asked him if he wanted to help her out at the textiles factory where she worked. Jay asked her about the factory, and she said that you could create any outfit you wanted. She knew this would earn Jay's approval, as he'd always watched the Hunger Games as a kid (just the Pre-Games events, not the actual games) and he told had told his parents about a year earlier that he wanted to be a stylist for the Capitol when he grew up. He agreed to helping his mom out at the factory. When they arrived, the people Mrs. Sonenclair worked with gasped and stared wide-eyed at Jay, the little, innocent boy that was holding his mother's hand and looking around at the working adults in astonishment and they almost effortlessly sewed clothes together and made them creative and appealing. One of the workers frighteningly explained to Mrs. Sonenclair how a factory wasn't safe for a young kid like Jay, as accidents occured every now and then. "He might accidentally poke himself with a needle," her boss said. "Or a fire could start out of the blue. That's happened before." Jay's mother didn't listen to them, however, and she took her son to the factory with her every day. She taught him how to sew clothes together and use a needle and thread. He seemed pretty talented with what he was doing and eventually, the other workers in the factory got used to him. One day, Jay came to the factory from his school with a cold. He was coughing and sneezing, and he had a slight fever. His mother seemed a bit jittery, and noticing that her son was sick, she told him he could return home and that she could handle the work herself for the rest of the night. Jay reluctantly set down the shirt he had been working on. He bid his mother farewell, told her he loved her, before heading for his house. When he was just barely five yards away from the factory, he could hear the sound of an explosion. He spun around and stared in horror at the building he had just been standing in a minute ago, now engulfed in flames. He raced back to it, steamy tears rolling down his face and burning his cheeks. The smoke stung his eyes and the flames licked at his skin as he reached out his hand and placed it on the front door. It swung open and he stumbled inside, dodging the flames as best as he could. He walked as fast as he could towards his mother's workroom and gasped when he saw the line of fire that covered the doorway. He took a deep breath before pushing himself through, screaming as nasty red burns formed on his arms and neck. He spotted his mother, folded up against the wall. He ran over to her despite the terrible sensation on his skin, and he placed his ear to her heart, eyes widening when he couldn't hear the steady beat of her heart. He could hear the sound of sirens from outside the building; Peacekeepers were coming, along with an ambulance. However, he didn't think he could move, he didn't think he could leave his mother's corpse. He wanted to join her. He didn't want to live the rest of his life without her. He grabbed an almost finished black scarf off of the nearby table. Mrs. Sonenclair had been working on it before the explosion, before she died. He saw a card attached to it, and more tears built up in his eyes when he saw that it read: ''For Jay: Happy Birthday! ''His birthday had been in two weeks. His mother had been planning to give this to him. He rubbed the scorched tip of the scarf in between his fingers before burying his nose into the ebony cloth and staining it with his own tears. Just several moments later, he passed out due to smoke inhalation. TBA Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Strengths: Jay is very sneaky and sly, and is normally quiet and stealthy enough so that you probably wouldn't be able to know that he's around if he creeps up on you. He's also pretty quick; not the fastest, but he's rather agile and lithe and is usually not easily caught up to if he's running unless his pursuer is faster than him. He can jump high as well as climb, as he does fairly well with tall heights. He's also spectacular with plant recognition and is good with survival skills. Weaknesses: Jay can't swim whatsoever, as he has a basic fear of rushing water or fast currents and has always avoided most bodies of water due to that fear. He's also not the strongest, and is actually rather small and a bit skinny for his age. He's not good at making allies, as he's more of a loner and secludes himself from others. He's not great at hand-to-hand or close combat, either. Fears: Rushing water or water with wild currents. Interview Angle: Jay will attend his interview as himself; quiet and a bit anti-social, usually only answering the interviewer's questions with a curt nod or single word answers. He'll try to be as friendly as he can, however he knows he's probably not the one to get a load of sponsors. Bloodbath Strategy: Jay will not risk going near the bloodbath and run away immediately, not bothering to grab any supplies or weapons unless some are near. Games Strategy: Jay will do his best to remain hidden, only attacking other tributes if they threaten him first. Alliance: Preferably none; one at the most Token: The black, scorched-tipped scarf that his mother had sewn for him for his birthday before she died. Category:Males Category:District 8 Category:17 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes [[Category:V